In civil engineering, there are many important factors taken under consideration such as safety, cost and the duration of the process. For a structure to be safe, it has to be provided with a strong skeleton, usually made of metal parts along the walls. The skeleton needs to be surrounded by a strong casting material such as concrete. The cost of the process is mostly affected by the materials, the duration of the process and the number of employees needed to complete it.
Nowadays, structures made of concrete are constructed from several different parts. After the foundations are in place, the floor can be built. When the floor is made of concrete, there has to be a floor pattern into which the concrete is casted. After casting, the concrete needs to set and become solidified, taking days or even weeks. Construction of the wall can be initiated only when the floor is solid. The construction of the wall involves the use of reinforcement rods and concrete casting. The rods contribute to the stability of the wall and in combination with the concrete, form a strong wall. After another period of time, in which the concrete reaches its solid state, it is possible to start building the ceiling.
The process is laborious, multistep and time-consuming. It is therefore clear that it would be highly desirable to be able to provide a structure that can be created in a limited number of concrete casts, preferably in one cast, thereby substantially streamlining the process and reducing costs. However, to date, the prior art has failed to provide an efficient structure or method for its manufacture, for producing an isolated and portable structure, while using a minimum number of employees and producing an essentially finished structure, all in one step, without long waiting periods between the various stages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure and method that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, particularly on aspects related to safety, cost and the duration of the process.
It is another object of the invention to provide a structure created by a single concrete casting into a pre-prepared double envelope.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an efficient method in which a monolithic structure can be created, which can be easily moved from one location to another.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.